


Fanvid--Faded

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [11]
Category: Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Power Rangers Jungle Fury fanvid featuring Camille and Dai Shi/Jarrod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Faded

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube account. I did this video because of a request from Emperor Ray 22 (on Youtube). I hope you like it! I think the song, "Faded" by Everlife fits them very well.  
> If you love Daishille, please visit my fanlisting dedicated to them: http://rose-magnifique.net/daishille


End file.
